


Hymn to Death

by IraBragi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (and counseling), (which was seriously satisfying I must say), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Death gives out good life advise:, Despite the title nobody actually dies, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Grief and Healing, I wouldn't call this fluf, M/M, Steve needs to get with the future and stop pining, Taking plot from both MCU and comics, Team starting to heal from civil-war (at the end), Tony needs to stop punishing himself for everything, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, but Thanos gets his ass handed to him, but it's definitely sweet, how it should have ended, seriously all these fokes have massive PTSD!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraBragi/pseuds/IraBragi
Summary: The scarlet witch lay where she fell, unmoving, as she watched her lover die for the second time.  The mind stone lay like a pebble in the Mad Titan’s hand; such a small thing to end the world.





	Hymn to Death

**Author's Note:**

> In the original comic arc Thanos doesn't try to wipe out half the universe to solve overpopulation, but because he is in love with the physical manifestation of death. I decided to take that idea and run with it.

_ The scarlet witch lay where she fell, unmoving, as she watched her lover die for the second time. The mind stone lay like a pebble in the Mad Titan’s hand; such a small thing to end the world. _

The Battle of Wakanda had raged on and on. Friends and enemies, human and alien; they fought side by side for survival. For the survival of their universe. 

First came the Outriders, mindless and savage and behind them the might of the Black Order. They fought and fought, bleeding and dying until the Wakandan field was soaked with blood.

They won. It still wasn’t enough.

There was only silence as Thanos raised his hand. Those who had fought so gallantly watched in horror as their victory turned to ash. Slowly as the gauntlet raised _ higher and higher still _ and with each moment the silence deepened. Perhaps the defenders were to tired to cry out, or maybe the silence simply swallowed their sobs. 

Out of that unearthly silence _ She _ stepped. 

White robes flowed around a form that moved like fog dances over mountains. Stepping over fallen weapons, around bodies, through the debris. Each step purposeful and slow.

A lone outrider twitched, whimpering its last breaths. A hand touched it’s gore stained hide and the creature sighed then stilled.

Sara Rogers used to tell her son about Genny Greensleves, the evil hag who stole naughty children who wandered too far from home. Now, as the creature bent low to bring a mouth full of crooked teeth close to his ear, Steve had to fight the tremors that threatened to bring him to his knees. 

“Either come find me for real of get out of your damn coffin boy. The past ain't coming back for ya, and yur no good to the future like this.” Her breath was hot against his face but her hand was gentle when she patted his cheek.

When she, and somehow he knew that the being was definitely a woman, moved beside him, Tony found himself thinking of Pepper. Something about the sharp suites she wore like armor and eyes that held more iron than all his suites together.

“I take that as a high complement.” The smile that she gave him felt like sunshine seeping into his bones. “You saved lives today Man of Iron; but you will never save them all. So do not mistake self-brutality for remorse. It is no credit to you, nor help to those in need.” 

When she looked at you there was no doubt in your mind that she saw _ you _; saw everything that you had ever been and ever would be. That was the though that crossed Okoye’s mind as she snapped to attention offering the salute of Wakanda.

“Honored Ancestor.”

“Yes, that is a name I answer to child, one of many.” 

For the rest of her life the worrier would swear that the dark skinned woman’s teeth were sharp like the fangs of a panther. “Your sisters greet you from the lands of the ancestors. It is a joy to them knowing that the throne is garded still.” With a twitch of her tail, the one known in stories as Mother Death moved on.

With a motion of her fingers Bruce Banner was released from the rubble. He fell forward gasping for breath. 

To Black Widow and the archer at her side she offered a wink and a nod. 

To Groot she whispered words too soft to be heard and wrapped her arms around his trunk. It was a strange thing to see a tree cry.

Rocket simply hugged his rifle closer to his chest and stared straight ahead as she knelt next to him.

“You didn’t ask to be made, but what a life you have created for yourself. I shall want to hear many stories when we meet again.” No blood or dirt clung to her robes as she rose.

The smile she turned to Peter Parker was luminous. “So full of life, this one. Do be careful child, I’d rather not see you any time soon.” 

To Thor she admonished, “You have fought hard and well but your people will need you now more than ever. As for your brother,” her eyes bore a distinct twinkle, “well I have rarely met a being so... creatively minded. Do not lose hope King of the Asgard.” 

“Ah Nebula, my little wildcat, few have turned me away as often as you.” The assassin's robotic lips formed a hard, straight, line. “Perhaps one day you will grace me with your presence. I have many jobs that would benefit from one as stubborn and resourceful as yourself.” Silence was her only answer, but the lack of response did not seem to bother Death one whit. 

At Valkyrie's side she placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Your lover came to me spitting blood and clawing at my face. If it were in the ability of any mortal to defy me she would have returned to your side that day. She waits for you still, but bids you not hurry you to her just yet.” The sound that left the shield maiden’s lips was both sob and laughter.

Deliberately she made her way around the battlefield. Some people she spoke with, others simply acknowledged with a smile or a look. Tears cut through the blood and dirt on many faces.

When she reached the scarlet witch she again knelt, and her voice became soft like a swan calling to her chicks.

“Oh lastochka (little sparrow) we have known much of each other, you and I.” She wrapped a motherly arm around the young woman’s shoulders. “Your family would have you know that you are still their sister, their daughter, and their hearts. Nothing will change that, but you must live your life, not endlessly try to fight the past.” For once Wanda seemed to have no more tears, only a sharp breath and a nod in response. 

Perhaps it took a year, or simply a few moments, but finally she came to the center of the field. To the Mad Titan himself. 

Thanos dropped to one knee. “My Lady Death. It is an honor.”

The smile that played on her lips was just a touch to wide. 

“I am many things, oh Last Child of Titan, but _ Lady _is not one of them.” The titan seemed utterly unaware of the cool tone. “But we shall set that aside for the moment. I understand that you have a gift for me.”

“Yes Mistress Death.” He bowed again then rose to his feet and raised his gauntleted arm high. “I bring you a royal feast, one befitting to your glory! Long have I sought the instruments that would allow this gift, and much has been sacrificed and endured. But now it is forgotten for I give you **half of the universe**! 

Fair, impartial, a feast for your table and the assurance that those who survive will not overrun themselves and leave the world barren.” A fifteen foot wall of muscle and genocidal insanity should not be able to wag its tail like a puppy expecting a treat.

Instead of speaking Death simply cocked her head and regarded him in silence. Only when the the eager expression had worked its way off his face and the excited movement had turned to nervous twitches, did she open her mouth.

“Yes a very fine gift.” Her voice is dry, almost humorous. “If you consider food stolen from my own table to be a gift.” The purple cheeks paled as she continued. “I have not been blind to your… _ regard... _ and I certainly can respect the single mindedness that you have shown. But death is mine, and all come to me eventually, do they not? To simply hurry them along is no gift to me. No, what I seek is _ sacrifice _. Do you believe you have that within you Almighty Thanos?” 

Again he knelt. “Anything Mistress! Whatever you ask of me!” She simply nodded to the gauntlet. “M...m...Mistress surly....” He trailed off as she simply raised an eyebrow and waited. With a deep breath Thanos began to pull off the shiny weapon. “Anything you wish My Lady.” The infinity gauntlet that had fit a titan’s arm now looked small in her slender hands.

“Very good. Now I have a gift of my own.” She stepped forward towering over a giant that should be able to crush her even kneeling. “My _ gift _to you is that I will forgive your impertinence and give you another chance, but it will be hard earned.”

She turned and spoke to all and sundry. “**On this day I have closed my eyes on the creature before you. No matter the wound nor the ravages of time, he will cry out to me and I will turn my back on him. So shall it be until the day that he has been brought low twice for every life he has ever taken**.” 

She pivoted back to the now cowering giant. “On that day, and only on that day, will I allow you into my presence again. I suggest you use your time to think very carefully about how better to court a _ Lady. _” The sneer she put on the last word was clearly audible.

Again she faces the entire assembly. “While this has been an interesting few decades I believe that the time for entertainment is passed.” With a simple toss the gauntlet dissolves into nothingness and the gems shoot out in every direction until they are lost from view.

“Do not go looking for them, they now belong to another time and place.” She rubs imaginary dust from her hands and nods decisively. “Well, I believe that you lot can take it from here.” 

With that she strides to Vision’s still form and lays a finger to his forehead. “All things have their time and you are not yet finished with yours.” Then she is gone, and the only sound is Wanda throwing herself into Vision’s arms sobbing. 

\---------------------

“I can still hear it. Can you?” 

King T'challa offered them space in the palace while they recovered. Hours later Wanda and Vision still sit close to each other on one of the ornately carved sofas and all the rest all the rest are sprawled in different states of nodding off around the room. For now, exhaustion and shock have overcome the bitterness of the last years.

“Whatcha talking ‘bout?” Slurs Clint. He was nursing ribs that had been broken until ten minutes ago when the doctors had done something with what looked like a x-ray machine and pronounced him good as new.

“It’s… it’s music. A song I think. But I cant make out the words.” There was silence as everyone tried to hear what the android was talking about.

“Maybe there’s speakers in here somewhere?” Steve offers. But Bucky shakes his head and Wanda nods in agreement. 

“Don’t know the name but my ma used to sing it.” Bucky’s voice is low and rough, but when he hums the lilting tune it makes a perfect counterpoint to Nat and Wanda’s voices. 

Come my little children, come

The battle's o'r, the war is done 

Take my hand, I'll set you free 

You have always belonged to me 

Come my children, do not weep

Life is fair, but death is sweet

I'll dry your tears, come hold my hand

None will touch you for here I stand

Come my children near and far

Peace before you

Pain no more 

Come my children come to me

You are mine, now come be free

“My Babushka called it Hymn to Death” Nat explains. After the last note dies away silence doesn't refill the room. Instead Sam starts telling everyone about how much trying to fit into that dam car had sucked. Wanda says something to Bucky that makes him almost smile. Steve offers a hand to Tony who, looks at it for a long time before taking is with a smile. Slowly voices fill the room. Laughter. Maybe a few tears.

It’s not a clean slate, but it just might be a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Death is a cannon character in the Marvel universe, and in the comics Thanos really did try to woo her via destroying half the universe. The way I characterised her though, as caring entity who patiently waits for her charges, is totally my own take on her.  
\- Yes, Death’s appearance changes according to the perceptions of who is looking at her.  
\- Groot’s backstory is really tragic; he is the last of his species and, although incredibly intelligent, his wooden biology doesn't alow him to pronounce anything other than “I am Groot.”  
\- Yes, I know that I didn’t address Gamora’s death. I couldn’t figure out how I wanted to handle it. Just imagine what Death says to Peter, and/or if she somehow comes back, however you want.  
\- I had Death address Wanda in Russian even though it would make more sense to use Romanian. I just couldn’t find a term of endearment via google. If any of you speak the language let me know if you have a better idea!  
\- The song at the end is not a traditional folk song by any means, I wrote it myself.


End file.
